Zerg Wars Ark
by Yoshiki-909
Summary: The Protoss, Terran, and Zerg have been in peace since the death of Amon. Princess Saraslha of the Swarm adventures throughout the unknown territory outside of the Koprulu Sector and discovers the 'Ark? Will this new war forever be changed? Starcraft 2 x Halo wars 2 ... Contains OC's (Howling Din's OCs) [Currently in rewwrite]
1. Zerg Codex

**_Princess Saraslha's Swarm_**

 **[Leviathan]**  
Not your typical moon-sized (about 3km) Leviathan, but a 5km (5.173km) long Leviathan. Since this is the next heir Overqueen of the Swarm, it not strange for her to have a bigger Leviathan than the rest. Class 11 Zerg for Terran.

 **[Zerglings -** Swarmling strain - Hardened Carapace **]**  
Basic and cheapest unit of her Swarm. From one egg births triplets instead of twins. Mutated with Hardened Carapace to extend to life (HP) of a Zergling.

 **[Banelings** \- Hunter strain - Corrosive Acid **]**  
Suicide units that explode acid on enemies upon contact. Banelings are morphed from Zerglings. The Hunters are able to get over and down cliffs easily, also they can jump straight forward toward their target. Mutated with Corrosive Acid to deal double the damage on its primary target.

 **[Roach** \- Vile strain - Adaptive Plating **]**  
Armored acid saliva spitting roach with high regenerative healing. Vile strain gives a slow-movement toxic in the acid that affect other units to suffer movement and attack speed. Mutated with Adaptive Plating, so when it gets injuried about half-life, it gains stronger armor.

 **[Hydralisk** \- Impaler strain - Grooved Spines **]  
** Offensive ranged unit. Mutated with Grooved Spines for better range. Like they say, first strike is the best. Can morph into an Impaler. Must be burrowed in order to attack. Attacks with a piercing tentacle at a target. Heavy damage and very effective against armored units.

 **[Mutalisk** \- Viper strain - Rapid Regenaration **]  
** Basic air unit. Mutated with Rapid Regenaration, so it can heal quicky out of combat. Can morph into a Viper. Vipers are offensive supporters on the battle field.

 **[Swarm Host** \- Creeper strain - Rapid Incubation **]  
** Defensive unit. It incubates Locusts as their weapon and Locust fire glands at targets. Mutated with Rapid Incubation to birth locusts a bit faster. Creeper strain allows it to burrow and travel quickly through the ground.

 **[Ultralisk** \- Torrasque strain - Tissue Assimilation **]**  
Very Durable heavy unit. Mutated with Tissue Assimilation. Monofilament edge tears through materials. Flesh, bone, armor. Significant carnage. Can utilize, turn into asset. Can alter carapace surface. Allow assimilation of usable matter from fluids, wreckage. Will become fuel for immediate tissue regeneration. Torrasque strain, when killed, the Ultralisk become a cocoon for a some time and comes out fully restored.

 **[Terralisk** \- Noxious Strain - Tissue Assimilation **]**  
Same as the Apocalisk, but the same size of a Ultralisk. Saraslha liked Alexei's Superunit of combining Terran Tech with Zerg. Ultralisk outfitted with extra armor, twin flamethrowers on the front side, and a AA-Missile Pod on its back. Part of Saraslha's Elite Force of her Swarm. Very deadly in killing light units.

 **[Saraslha** \- Princess Zerg - Psi storm, Kinetic wave **]  
** Daughter of Zagara and is a humanoid Zerg. Looks like the Queen of Blades without bone wings. Standing at 175 cm tall and is fairly strong in Psionic and is very intelligent in strategies and good at Terran engineering. Able to cast a psi storm and blast a lethal force in a sort of wave.

 **[Rindell** \- Broodmother **]  
** Saraslha's follower and will serve her. She's a strong leader and learns from her princess.

 **[Abby** \- Evolution Assistant **]  
** Created by Abathur, Evolution Master, and pretty much does the same thing as he do. Analyze essence and evolve the swarm.

* * *

 **[Demi-Angel Mecha Viking Prototype]**

The first Viking of it's kind. Using rare metals & minerals that Saraslha used her Drones to mine for in zerg-controlled lava planets. Quite easily to gather quite a large amount since Zerg don't use them. She gather up Tungsten, Diamond and other rare strong metals. She wanted to make a Viking out of it and contacted Swann to help her make a Viking. (They have to tools to make it of course.) Swann was pretty suprised to be working with tough minerals to work with since their melting point are extremely high. Diamond was turned into Diamond dust to be added a very thin layer of the plating. (It's true that Diamonds are bad armor by itself, by it's hardness is top class. Especially against laser, beams, and heat weapons). So Swann had trouble experimenting on the mixtures of metals but finally got the top strength he was looking for. (Currently there is no-name of the alloy, but it's a combination of Tungsten, Vanadium, and Diamond). With the plating figured out, Saraslha asked about any elite classed Vikings based of Nova's army of elites. Currently their was none, so Saraslha challenge him to see if he could make one.

Using ideas based on a Hel's Angel Viking to create a bit more larger model for an Elite Viking. Weapons will be a laser gun (2-barreled), by Saraslha's request to not carry bullets around. The anti-air weapons will be the same, but carry more missiles before reloading. The engine was a State-of-the-Art reactor that generated more power efficiently (That is required to power laser weaponry). Took a lot of time and effort to make, but well worth a challenge for Swann.

Saraslha was happy with the results of her new Mecha Viking and paid Swann with the left over minerals to use. (Which is quite a bit).

 **[Viking Chamber]**

A large room inside the Leviathan that store much of Terran Tech. At first it was to house a Viking, but then Saraslha start bringing in more Terran technology she salvage from Char or bought from the Market.

Contains:

-Prototype Mecha Viking  
-Old Viking  
-Vulture (Replenishable Magazine)  
-Lost Viking Arcade Machine x2  
-Large crate of Ripwave Missiles  
-Terran hardcase communicator  
-Point Defense Drone (PDD) x9  
-SCV (Dual Fusion Welders)  
-Terran Generator (Small)

Saraslha still have more Terran Technology on Char.

 **[Princess Chamber]**

Saraslha's private room. Nobody are allowed in, unless given permission. Here is where Saraslha can alter her powers according to the situation. Also she can change her appearance of a Zerg Princess and a Terran lady.

Contain:

-Wardrobe  
-Tablet and Computer  
-Desk  
-Psi emitter (inactive)  
-Psi disrupter (inactive)  
-C-20A Rifle  
-Mini-fridge

* * *

Chapter will be deleted and posted up again at a later time.  
Rewrite in process, might take a week or more.


	2. Ark Arrival

Inspired by the fanfiction 'Princess of the Swarm' by Howling Din, I thought to use his OC Saraslha as a commanding leader in Halo wars 2. Please check out his story since it's good and to know some background info about her. I will make certain changes about her. First part of the story is a summary of Princess of the Swarm, so I recommend not reading it till after you read Din's story.

"Speech"  
' _thoughts_ '  
*action*

Disclaimer: I do not own Starcraft 2 or Halo Wars.

* * *

Ever since the peace treaty between the Protoss, Terran, and Zerg; many focus on rebuilding their lost forces and homes. Zagara had Abathur to create a new successor of the swarm using Terran essence thus creating a humanoid zerg. Saraslha was the name Zagara named her as her daughter. Saraslha spent her early life studying history and events that has occurred before her birth. At the age of four, she was sent on a mission/test to clear or control the rebel zerg off a Terran claimed planet. She succeeded her mission and meet other people. Ghost lady Nova, first interaction with a Terran, and Broodmother Rindell, who became her follower and friend. Later her life, she made a great change that no one ever thought it was possible, trade. The first ever in history to established trade between the Zerg and Terran. With much credits earned, Saraslha brought some tech and a special made Viking for herself. After many events of her life, things started to slow down and Zagara thought to sent her on a scouting mission for anything new.

 **[Leviathan] 3rd pov**

In the void of space, at the very edge of the Koprulu Sector, Salaslha had fought off some rebel zerg and claimed new planets for the swarm. Salaslha was thinking to whether to head back to Char or to continue scouting this section of space. The Leviathan soon came to visual range of a new planet or not. Salaslha was interested in its unique shape of the world, but they came closer it wasn't a planet at all.

"What is this? It's like some massive construction with a overall layer of a planet. It's by far bigger than any Protoss contrsuction" Saraslha viewed the Ark.

"I do not know, Princess. Either do the rest" Rindell replied.

"This is too big to let go. Rindell have scouts ready, we're going towards it."

"Yes, Princess" Rindell gave a psionic command of loading zerg units into Overlords.

The Leviathan head toward the Array and deploy overlords onto the surface. Zerglings were dropped off to scout the area and Overlords floating on standby. Zerglings ran around the surface looking for anything of interest. A couple zerglings came up to a buliding and Saraslha watch from their point of view.

"A buliding of some sort?" Saraslha observed as the zerglings jogged around the place. "It's all damaged, I wondered what could have done this? Damages aren't done by normal means, so it might be of high-tech like the protoss"

*Gunfire and explosion sounds*

"What ever it is, they seem to be close. Zerglings get a visual on the target and Rindell have my zerg force ready for drop", Saraslha said before heading into her Viking Chamber.

The Viking Chamber, the only room in the Leviathan containing much of Terran Technology that the Princess can use freely. The main purpose is to house a Viking for the Princess to use. Why you may ask. Because it's boring to sit inside an Overlord throughout its travel. Also since her body lacks a main weapon of attack, the Viking can cover it for her.

She gets in her Mecha Viking and heads down to the surface to see the action herself.

The Zerglings have arrived at the scene where two armies are fighting each other. On one side were humans in light armor and some car with a turret on the back and the other side were unknown aliens.

"Princess, the Terrans are here! And they are fighting the new kind of race" Rindell called out.

"Wha- How? There is no way the Terran would be this far off of in space." Salaslha then looks at the psionic image her Zerglings were seeing, "These soldiers aren't even wearing CMC-Armor! All marines wears one."

"That I do not know, Princess. These Terrans seem... ill-equip" Rindell saw their armor and guns inferior to a common Terran Marine.

"That's for sure." Saraslha can see the lack of firepower and protection from their equipment. Doesn't seem their armor can protect them from a single spine nor their guns can penetrate deep enough through Carapace.

"The Terrans are being pushed back and suffering losses. They will not survive long." Rindell predicted their death.

"Launch the Sacs near onto the battlefield." By the Princess command, the Leviathan fires of Sacs, loaded with Hydralisk, Roaches and Zerglings, toward the surface.

"Why must we help these unknown Terrans, Princess?" Rindell questioning why they should help the unknown.

"You'll see why later on, Rindell." Continues to fly her Viking closer to her destination.

 **[Spirit of Fire]**

"Sir, squadron Delta are taking heavy fire and reinforcements are too far away to reach them in time" Isabel said.

"..." Captain Cuttern isn't likeing this news at all "Deplo-"

"Captain! Unknown bio-reading falling toward the field." Placing up a video feed of these bio-pods raining down onto the ground.

 **[Battle Ground]**

"Incoming!" Marine 1 yelled as the Sacs approached.

The Sacs crashed landed and then multiple large snake-like creatures slithering out and started attacking the Banished.

"What the f**k are those things?!" Marine 2 asked.

"Who s**t, it's the flood!" Marine 3 said.

"Doesn't look like any flood I fought." Marine 4 said.

"Marines! Retreat! There's too many on the battle field." Squad leader Marine ordered.

"Yes Sir!" Marines yelled and quickly back off the from the hot zone.

A non-UNSC ship arrived and transformed into a walker and attacked the Banished troops.

"Since when did a ship had a transforming ability?" Marine 5 asked.

(Saraslha POV)

' _Let's see how our new enemy plays out._ ' I said to myself. _'We have no information on the enemy nor the weapons they use. I hope my forces loss is minimal'_

Zerglings quickly rushed at the enemy, Roaches making the front line while the Hydralisk supported from the behind. Grunts were scared once when the Zerglings were close and about to pounce on them. Rounds of plasma from the Elites have killed some Zerglings and the Brute, with a Gravity Hammer, easily knocked away a Zergling who got close to the side. Soon a small rain of acid landed of the enemy. Energy shield did their job protecting the user against spines, but the acid spit quickly wipe out the shields and burning their armor. Elites quickly dodge the deadly acid and focus fire on the Roaches. Brutes used their jet packs to close in the enemy, but soon was counter by spines piercing their armor and body. Few Brutes manage to land a deadly blow on a Roach, but soon clawed to death by another Roach or Hydralisk. Grunts were quickly picked off by Zerglings, seeing their Plasma pistol or Needler doing little damage against a foe, who outmatch them in durability, speed, and claws. Few were lucky to stuck a plasma grenade on a Zergling or were committed to go suicidal. The Elites were the last of the group.

Shooting lasers at the unknown enemy. I observed to entire battle. Their weapons mainly consisted of Plasma with some other types. The little creature could be easily taken care from Zergling's attack. The large apes are the muscle of the group and the shielded soldiers are the skilled warriors.

Soon the last Elite burned in acid. I ordered her forces to hide somewhere else until they are needed and Zerglings to continue their scout on the surface. Hoping to find a suitable place to set up base or find anything interesting.

"Seem like a good time to leave." I switch the 'Fighter mode' and head back to my Leviathan.

* * *

 **[Spirit of Fire]** Thrid Pov

"Reinforcement has arrived and the enemy is already destoryed, sir" Isabel reported.

"Why would these creatures come to fight then just leave?" Cutter asked "Anders any explaination?"

"Hard to say sir, but I think it has to do with that ship" Anders zooming on the image on the Viking (Fighter mode) "It may be the one controlling them, sir".

"Seeing as it just fought and left at the same time as the creatures, it is a high possibility" Isabel reviewed the video.

"Whatever it may is, it fighting against the Banish. I don't know what it may want so we'll keep our distance and focus on what the Banished are up to" Cutter said.

"Yes captain"

* * *

 **[Leviathan]**

"Rindell I'm back~" Saraslha step on foot back on the Leviathan.

"Princess you have returned." Rindell greeted her back.

"Did you find anything interesting?" Saraslha asked

"The surface has very few mineral to rebuild our forces" Rindell reported.

"I see, then let us find a possible location to for a Hatchery." Saraslha planned.

 _'Ship detected_ ' The Leviathan sensed. A large ship came into view. About half the size of the Princess's Leviathan 2.0. The main words you can see are, 'UNSC Spirit of Fire'.

"So this is their Captial ship, seems pretty different from a Battlecruiser." Looking the details and shape and comparing the difference to the Terran.

"Their weaponry isn't as effective as the Terran" Rindell observed

"True, but it is efficient enough to handle whatever enemy they are currently fighting with."

* * *

End of Chapter  
Feel free to comment. Thanks.


	3. Defense

**[Spirit of Fire]**

Above in space of the Ark, was the Spirit of Fire. Currently ready for battle and sending soldiers on the ground to combat to Brandish. Though they have suffered losses in the previous war, they aren't giving up against the Banish. Now something else is fighting against the Brandish, but can't tell weather it's an enemy or something else. Now that same creature is currently right outside their window.

"Massive detection of bio-signature, in space?!" Isabel surprise to find an organism surviving the vacuum of space and especially one that's bigger than the ship itself, "It's bigger than the ship itself".

"Isabel, how far is the creature from our location?" Cutter deciding what to do next for the crew.

"Currently it's 40km away from our position and is slowing down to 1/2km per hour"

"Captain, I can see the creature from my lab. It isn't anything that we have seen before" Anders spoke through the communications. "The last organism that floats in space was the Flood"

"From previous records on the ship, this creature isn't Flood. Its bio-signature is all different. It has a similar reading to the creatures that we first encounter on the surface." Isabel explained.

"Whatever it may is, we're not gonna let it near. Have ship on alert and get the turrets active for a possible assault ." Cutter ensure the security of the crew.

 **[Leviathan]**

"The Spirit of Fire. It's a great name for a warship, though they'll have proved their fiery will to win against their enemies."

"Princess are you sure you want to contact them?" Rindell question.

"Yes, we help their troops on the ground so they should at least listen to us a min or two" Saraslha went to the Viking Chamber and then came back with a large hard-case carried by a roach. "Now let's see if this communicator can contact other ships beside Battlecruiser" Turing it on and waiting for the connection to connect."

 **[Spirit of Fire]**

"Um, Sir" Isabel with a confused face.

"What is it, Isabel?" Cutter asked

"This may be strange but I'm sensing a transmission coming from the creature itself or... inside of it."

"Send the signal is my lab, I wanna see where it's from" Anders reviewing the transmission. "...It's a first package they're sending us."

"First Contact Protocol?." Isabel views the first package and a few seconds later. "This is rather strange."

"How strange?" Cutter asked.

"Instead of being more of an alien language... it's quite similar to our language with some differences." Isabel said. "It won't be long for the translation to be complete."

A few minutes later.

"Translation Complete. It's requesting to speak with us." Isabel said. "Your orders captain?"

"..." Deciding whether or not to accept its request. "Isabel place it in a secure channel, let's find out who's the new contract is."

"... it's done, visual coming online." A black screen displayed up and revealed an alien woman with a body shape similar to female human.

"This is Captain Cutter of the UNSC, Spirit of Fire. State Your name and purpose for this transmission."

[Leviathan/Spirit of Fire]

"This is Saraslha, Princess of the Swarm." Trying to mimic his line, "It's nice to meet you, Captain Cutter."

"Ma'am you are contacting towards a UNSC ship and are alien to us. By protocols, I would've denied this call and remained defensive." Cutter said.

"You Terrans sure are strict on rules and by the way, my species are called Zerg."

"Your pardon, Terrans?" Cutter unsure of the word she means.

"You don't know what it means? It means the race of human. If you do not know, this must mean you're not from the Koprulu Sector. I wonder if I'll get an award for making the discovery of other humans." Saraslha starts to wonder off in her mind.

"I'm sorry, but did you just said other humans?!" Ander in shocked asked.

"..oh, why yes. Just to make sure. Have you heard the terms of the Dominion, UED, or Moebius Corps?"

"Database has no knowledge of the Dominion nor Moebius Corps, but the UED sound like the UEG." Isabel said. "What does it stand for?"

"United Earth Directorate, UED for short." Saraslha said, but everyone's faces changed on a particular word, 'Earth'.

"Earth! That can't be possible!" Ander exclaimed, as Isabel confirmed there has been no contact with the Zerg at all.

"How do you know about Earth, Saraslha?" Cutter seriously asked knowing that Protocol denied enemy having any intelligence of Earth.

"Read it from history, but to think another planet have the same name. Defindently a great discovery if Terrans got word of this-" Saraslha was cut off by Isabel with important news.

"Captain I have received an emergency transmission by Spartan-130 and is requesting immediate transport" Returning the attention that they were still at war.

"Isabel get me in contact now" Cutter ordered and set Saraslha call on hold.

"This Alice-130, my men and I need evac." The MIA Spartan said.

"Hold on your position, Pelicans are currently heading towards your location now"

"Will do sir, but these convenant aren't making it easy"

"Incoming!" A marine yelilng from a distance "They brought in Choppers!" continuing to fire back.

"Seems your gonna be busy right now, want any help from me?" Saraslha offering her help.

"?" Cutter question.

"I already risked in revealing myself in helping your men when I could've had stayed hidden. Now those aliens will mark my people as enemies. Your fight has now become my own now." Saraslha responded back a bit of force.

"How can I assure your people won't betray us?"

"My mother, the Overqueen of the Swarm, has establish a peace treaty between the three races. I am not going to break that any time soon."

"...Very well, I'll accept your help."

"I'll do what I can, just tell where my forces need to be. Also I'll need information about the enemy. Weapons, personnel, vehicles, and pretty much anything you can tell me about them, ok." Cutter nodded as Isabel prepare to transfer data about the Banished. The communication closed and the data transferred to Saraslha.

Looking at the data where the evac request is. Saraslha focuses on the units in the nearby area. So far, there were a small pack, who can reach to them in time, consisting three well feed Hydralisk and some zerglings. "Hydralisk head towards the Terran's hold out and kill any non-Terrans in your way." Saraslha psionic commanded them.

The pack moved through the area and met some grunts along the way, who were easily killed by the spines and claws. The pack arrived at the site where the Terrans were defending off the Banished. Saraslha knew that her small forces won't make much differenceece in defending, but Impalers can. "Now morth into Impalers". Hydralisk quicking entered a cocconed state and a some mins they come out as Impalers.

"New contact!" A marine yelled as he saw a large and small creatures coming towards them and aiming sight at it.

"Don't shoot it!" Isabel told the squadron. "I think its the help Saraslha told she was going to bring".

The Impalers continued to walk toward to the path entrances of the UNSC research outpost and stopped. One on the right, another one on the left, and one in the middle paths. It started to borrow itself in the ground, leaving no traces of itself being seen. Zerglings remained together has a group and borrowed near the center. Saraslha efficiently planned out her units by having Impalers focus on armored targets and Zerglings only come out when mass infantry came out are too trouble some for the marines alone.  
A Wraith with a squadron of grunts come from the middle line. The Impalers sent a piercing tentacle at the Wraith, quickly taken out it's shields and piece of its armor. The Hellbringers and warthogs focus on taking out the grunts and then the second wave of tentacles destoryed the Wraith.

"Damn, it took out a Wraith that quick" One marine said while finishing of a Brute.

"Remind me not to drive any vehicles if we were up against them" Warthog driver said.

"Marines stay in focus, they may be experts in taking down vehicles but they are slow taking out infantry" Alice commanded.

More Branished waves came, any type of vehicles were destroyed by the Impalers. If the vehicles were to get through, the UNSC soldiers would've suffered great losses. They only had a few Cyclops to fend off, but the Banished kept coming in bigger numbers. Zerglings and Marines were beginning to lose numbers, Zerglings dying first than the Marines.

"Pelicans are arriving at your loacation, ETA 1 minute" Cutter radioed in.

"The Banished are sending every unit they got at us, this ain't good." Alice notice their numbers growing.

"Um sir, there a 2 large floating creatures heading the same direction"

"Those are my transport units, I don't want to leave my Impalers alone out there." Saraslha reconnected to the channel.

Two Pelicans and Overlords arrived at the scene.

"Alright boys, everyone head to evac" Alice slowly stepping backwards firing every bullet she has in her chaingun.

Marine ran into the Pelicans and continued to support fire from there. The Impalers unborrowed themselves and head towards the Overloads. They were swallowed up and left the field. Spartan was the last one to get in the Pelican and escaped the over

"So Captain, how was my help?" Saraslha said.

"I appreciate the rescue on my captured men" Cutter gives his rare thanks.

"Oh good. Perhaps you can help me with something?"

"Depends on what it is" Maybe too early for a thanks, Cutter thought

"I got intel that there's a Banished Mining Base with heavy defensive. My forces can't penetrate it without taking heavy losses. You understand what I'm saying, right Captain?"

"Isabel what intel can you get from this base?" Cutter asked.

"From my scans, this base is heavily fortified. They seem to be mining crystals and using them to build a Scarab" Isabel informed them.

"A Scarab! That will be a major threat to our forces. Isabel inform Alice of her next mission." Cutter ordered.

"I'll take that as a yes then. There are some problems to deal with before the frontlines could advance." Saraslha left the communications. "Help them and they help us, Rindell."

"Yes, I see that Princess. Is this the Vision our godess left for us?"

"The zerg will adapt to new ways of fighting, any fight can change by words than just adding more bloodshed".

* * *

Chapter 1&2 have been edited. There won't be any new chapters in the meantime, but there will be some changes in the edited chapters.


	4. Takeover

**[** Some time before UNSC Troops were rescued, **Leviathan]  
**

Saraslha was currently watching her Impalers taking out Banished vehicles and observed the type of weapons and units they had. Calculating which zerg had best combat advantage to each unit.

"Princess, our scouts have located a rich mineral field" Rindell told her.

"A mineral field!?" Saraslha slowly getting excited by the news. "Where is it located?"

"It's currently at the hands of the enemy" Rindell showed a psionic image of a Banished base right next to it.

Currently, a Changeling disguised as a Grunt was walking around the base. The base was heavily forfeited with large cannons. A super large Banished mech, almost finished in construction, was being made. The paths that lead up to the base are blocked off by shield walls.

Saraslha's smile completely went into a frown by the heavy defenses keeping them out from getting any minerals. If she were to sent a zerg army now, there will be heavy losses on her side. Right now she could plan a way to weaken their defenses, before sending in her main forces. Wait she still have a favor of the UNSC, she could call in. Especially the Spartan-130, who skills are far greater than any soldiers she seen, can help destroy their defenses.

"Rindell get Roaches on the ground to take out whatever powering the walls" Saraslha ordered.

"Yes, princess" Rindell commanding Roaches to ride on Overlords down to the surface.

"I have to contact Captain Cutter for the mean time" Saraslha operating the Terran Communicator.

[Present time]

Roaches have landed and headed toward the walls that block their paths. Once they got near, Saraslha order them to stay burrowed till she had a plan to take down their walls down.

"So Captain, care to tell me how these Walls work?" Saraslha asked.

"Plasma walls are usually powered by generators that prevents anyone from the other side from crossing. It either goes down by taking too much damage or destroying the generator." Anders explained.

"I see, my Roaches are capable digging tunnels to slip under the walls and destroying the first generator. Have your forces ready to proceed to the next wall, once the first wall is down. Once all the wall defensives are out of the way, I'll unleash the swarm to handle the rest." Saraslha said.

"Very well, you have your order Spartan." Cutter switch to Alice as the Moblie Base drop was finishing its preparation.

"Seems like you finished setting up a base, the Terrans had better mobile bases" Saraslha said to them

"This is...?" Alice wasn't sure what who was on the communication line.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't introduce myself to you. I'm Saraslha, Princess of the Swarm~."

"Sa-ra-sl-ha.." Trying to pronounce her name. "Weren't you the one who sent those beasts to attack the Banished?" Remembering the impalers in action.

"Yes, but now isn't the time. You have 7 minutes to prep before my Roaches begins the assault, any longer will our presence will be notified and the Banish will send reinforcements."

"Yes, ma'am"

[6 Mins Later]

Roaches have tunneled underneath the glowing wall and enemies, reaching close to the First generator. Meanwhile, Alice checking in with her forces and marching toward the first blockage wall with new constructed Warthogs, with Chaingun on its back and a Grenade Launcher marine in the Passenger seat. One Corba Tank was also constructed to deal with armored enemies.

"The enemy blockage will be down in 25 seconds." Saraslha warned.

"Roger that" Alice pass on the message with the rest of the troops to head toward the battlefield. A bit awkward to be working with another alien, but if she can get payback at the Banished for capturing her men then its worth it.

Roaches crawled up the ground and quickly spit acid on the generator. Banished Wall Guards were dumbfounded with the disappearance of the wall, but they didn't have time to think as soon they were gunned down. Gunshots were heard alerting nearby Banished troops, but they also received word of large bugs attacking the generator. Sending the warning to the other walls and splitting their forces to attack the two enemy forces. Banished has experience in killing humans, but the Zerg was a whole different story. Attacking the Roaches was rather difficult. Once being able to injure a Roach, they just became much harder to kill due to their adaptive carapace evolving to plasma-resistance carapace. When close to killing a Roach, the near-death Roach immediately burrows underground and later pops up in another place with some of its wounds healed. Saraslha knows how to micro her units very well to maximize every strength of her forces.

The same method for the destruction of the blockage was used again, thou the attack on the generator was different for each wall.

The Second wall had guards defending the generator. Saraslha divided her forces in two, one to lure the guards away and the other to destroy the generator. The Third wall had Banished Tanks defending the generator and Roaches aren't made to fight well against tanks but Saraslha knew how to deal with them. Roaches played _Ring around the_ Rosie with the tanks. The freezing effect of the Vile strain, tanks turning speed dropped and the Roaches spit and stayed out of firing line range. The Last wall's generator was sheltered in a Banished building and heavily guarded. Saraslha saw that they were going to have a tough fight without UNSC mech soldiers and vehicles, so she start having half of her Roaches morph into Ravagers and while to rest dug a tunnel for UNSC marines.

"Well Spartan, once my Roaches finish morphing into the artillery firepower we need, we'll push on forward." Saraslha said.

"Copy that." Alice passed through the Zerg-made tunnel. Some of the marines were wary of the scary looking alien bugs. Few had their finger on the trigger, ready to shoot at any aliens. They had fought and still fighting aliens that brought deaths of billions of human lives. Now they are working with alien bugs and with orders to cooperate with them.

The cocoons broke open, revealing Ravagers with a height about three times of a Spartan. The formation of the attack was simple. Roaches on the frontline, attacking without rest. Marines on the second line, using alive or dead Roaches as cover. Ravagers on the backline providing ranged Corrosive Bile attack. Spartan does what she does best with a Chaingun.

The UNSC and Zerg battled against the final line of defense. It wasn't long till the Banished have lost their final wall defense, prevent the inevitable.

[ **Leviathan** ]

"Rindell, I'll be visiting the Spirit of Fire." Said Saraslha.

"...May I ask why? We hardly know much about these humans. I can understand the reasons for the Dominion, but not to these Terrans. Too early and risky to meet them, Princess."

"True, but we will never know how much different they are from Terran if we don't make direct contact. How the UNSC differs from the UED and the Dominion. Also, I want to see their innard ship design. Battlecruisers are too common in the Dominion Fleet.

"If it's your will, then I shall follow." Rindell said.

"Thank you, now back on the main topic. Rindell, once my army lands on the ground, eliminate all Banished structures and set up a Hatchery. Contact me if anything happens or when the Hatchery starts harvesting." Saraslha

Hundred of Sacs were falling down to the Ark's surface. Mainly consisting of Hyrdralisk, Roaches, and Zerglings. There were some Swarm Host and Ravagers, also a few Ultralisk and Infestors. Saraslha checks her forces, who are about to destroy the remaining wall line of defense, and contacted the Spartan.

"Good job Spartan. Go call one of your transport ships, before things get messy between my army and that base." Saraslha said.

Alice called in Pelicans to pick up her men and the vehicles rolled back to base. The Sacs soon later landed and Rindell commands them to attack the base.

"I'll begin my preparation. Rindell protect the Leviathan, while I'm gone" Saraslha head to her Personal Chamber

"Very well, Princess" Rindell took charge of defending the Leviathan.

The Zerg Army and the Banished Mining Base soon took action. The Wraiths were the first to get First Blood, launching heavy plasma motor at a far distance. Ravagers soon returned to favor with Corrosive Bile till the two forces were in ranged. Base turrets had a difficult time aiming at Zerglings since they were the first to arrive in range. Then a large exchange of projectiles commences between Plasma and Zerg spines, acid, and bio-plasma. Many losses of Zerglings and Hydralisk in exchange for the death of Banished Frontlines Brutes and Grunts. Ultralisk rampage against the tanks by stepping over smalls one or charging against Wraiths. The Zerg has quickly penetrated their defenses with an overwhelming number, but soon a large plasma beam cut between the army. Resulting in many burned deaths of zerg units who were caught in range, few Roaches barely managed to survive. Rindell quickly located the threat of the Banished super unit. They managed to get the Scarab online and fired the main gun. Rindell had the Ultralisks and Ravagers to combat the large of a threat, while the rest continue the destruction of the base. Once again the Super-heated Plasma beam target an Ultralisk, burning pass it. Pretending that it was killed, the Scarab targeted the other Ultralisk, giving its chance to enter its auto-revive cocoon.

Ravager's Corrosive Bile did very little damage to the Scarab. Its thick armor was only weakened from to the Corrosion residue but without air units to attack from the top. It was mostly useless, unless it was backed by UNSC Hornets or Vultures. As the Ultralisks got near the Scarab, they open wide their Kaiser blades and ram right into their legs. The discovery of weakness was revealed, Scarabs are unable to fight back against giant melee units. The main gun can't aim targets up close, losing most of its firepower. Constantly bullied by the Ultras till its legs broke and later the main body destroyed. Ultralisk gave a roar of victory as well as scaring Grunts, who heard the war. The Zerg had won and Drones were soon dropped to start creating a base. Little did they know, the Spirit of Fire was watching the fight, especially the Scarab.

* * *

[UNSC, Spirit of Fire]

"Did you get all that?" Cutter asked.

"Yes, I recorded every creature's combat against the Banished. It's frightening how well the Zerg fights. Fast, sharp claws, armored, long-range firepower, and all organic." Isabel said.

"The Zerg has experience in war from the looks of what we saw." Cutter said.

"Sir, there's a floating creature and a ship coming toward the spirit of fire." Isabel notice from the ship's cameras. "It appears to be one of the zerg and a ship of unknown design."

"Establish contact." Cutter said, before receiving a transmission from Saraslha.

"Hello~?"

"We read you." Isabel said.

"Oh good, you wouldn't mind if I come to your ship? I brought a present."

"A present?" Cutter asked.

"I can say that is something you will like for sure~ Do have any hangers I can fly into?" Saraslha asked.

Cutter was in deep thought. Letting an alien onto the ship, but not just any alien. A royal princess of the Zerg, why would she send herself into their hands? Was it a trap? Her words didn't sound like a lair, plus she brought too little that could be easily destroyed. Maybe she came to bring a present afterall...

"Alright." Cutter said. "Isabel send her the coordinates of Hanger 9" Isabel did that and Cutter cut of the connection. "Have a private room ready and marines in the hanger at standby. Isabel you'll be our translator." Isabel nodded and send the message.

Hanger 9 opened, allowing the Viking and Overlord to enter. The Overlord did nothing but float and the Viking transformed into Assult mode. With the twin Gatling cannons out, marines we're stiff and weapons out, but nothing happened. Soon a person got out of the vehicle, humanoid lady in a human dress.

"Hello~" Saraslha said, but without a translator nobody understood. Soon a Spartan walked in and stood in front of Saraslha.

"Followus." Isabel said from the Spartan armor's follows the tall armored Spartan to somewhere on the ship.

* * *

Hope you like it and the Chrismas Chapter of FGO is currently at work. Might be soon or later tonight.


End file.
